1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein relates to scaffolding and particularly pneumatic scaffolding which is used inside a building to lift sheetrock or other building materials such as ceiling panels to the ceiling joists for attachment thereto.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
In the construction of houses and other buildings wherein standard 4'.times.8'.times.5/8" planar sheetrock panels are conventionally attached to the inside room studs for inner ceiling and wall surfaces which are finished (doped) and painted or papered. Since these panels are heavy and awkward to "hang", various devices have been used in the past to provide assistance and various kinds of scaffolding have been employed by workers to assist in handling sheetrock and other materials for attachment to ceiling joists. Certain types of pneumatic and other lift devices have heretofore been employed to help workers with such difficult tasks but due to the expense and inconvenience of automatic (pneumatic or electrical) scaffolding, such is not in widespread use. Thus, with the disadvantages and shortcomings known of scaffolding currently in use, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide pneumatically operated scaffolding which is relatively easy to use by a single workman and is economical to purchase and use.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide pneumatically operated scaffolding which is relatively trouble free and can be set up, operated, dismantled and transported by a single workman.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide pneumatically operated scaffolding which includes a plurality of air cylinders which will support a planer panel of sheetrock and which can be directed upwardly to the ceiling joists for attachment thereto.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide pneumatically operated scaffolding which can be quickly disassembled and compactly stored and transported as required.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is presented below.